De Vuelta a Tu Encuentro
by AYuMi-SaGaRa
Summary: [Terminado!] Sanosuke ya ha dado sus vueltas por el mundo, pero pronto siente deseos de pisar tierra, y volver a lo que había dejado, a quien extrañaba tanto... pero se encuentra con una gran sorpresa… SanosukexMegumi
1. El Despertar de tu Mente

Los personajes pertenecen a Rurouni Kenshin de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Está ambientada al final del manga (unos años más tarde). Narrada en forma especial

**De Vuelta a Tu Encuentro.**

**El Despertar de tu Mente**

_Habías pasado años vagando, perdón... conociendo el mundo. Solo te comunicabas con cartas a tus amigos y una que otra visita sorpresa cada vez que "podías" al Dojo Kamija en Tokyo, para ver como se encontraban Jo-chan, Kenshin, el pequeño Kenji,  
Yahiko y su novia Tsubame, aparte de todos los demás. Ya han pasado cinco años desde la última vez._

-"Si que he sido un ingrato"- Pensaste, aunque te costó.

_Pero tu última visita no fue a Tokyo, sino a Aizu, para ver a la encargada de rebizar esa mano que traes tan mal cuidada._

_¡Claro! Esa vez habías tenido otro de esos encuentros con Megumi Takani, no entendías porque siempre terminaban discutiendo cuando se veían, pero, la última vez no había sido como las otras... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cada vez que lo recuerdas haces honor a tu sobrenombre de Cabeza de Pollo y se te pone la piel de gallina... aparte de sonrojarte y tener un gran derrame de narices, aunque ya habían pasado cuatro años de esa vez, nada de lo ocurrido se te ha olvidado._

-"ARRRG¿Por qué vuelve eso a mi mente?"- reclamas golpeándote la frente.

_Entonces... ¿Por qué has dejado pasar cuatro años¿Estás loco cierto? No puedes ser más estúpido, seguías con tu idea de ser un salvaje suelto por el mundo, pero claro, a nadie le agrada no tener casa donde quedarte ni a alguien que te hiciera algún cariño... o por lo menos alguien con quien discutir._

-"TSSSSSK! Ahora tengo los pies sobre la tierra"- dijiste orgullosamente.

_Este tiempo dedicaste a armar tu vida, habías trabajado (peleando por supuesto) y sin saber como lo conseguiste, compraste una casa de campo, al no tener con quien compartirla, invitaste a vivir a tus hermanos, ya que tu padre, tan aventurero como tú, decidió viajar por el mundo como lo había hecho cuando joven._

-"¡ESE VIEJO! A SU EDAD NO LLEGARÁ MUY LEJOS"-golpeas la mesa al recordar a tu padre.

_Uki, tu hermana "Media Frente", se había casado hace poco... ella menor que tú... y tú seguías solo, tú "El Pollo Aventurero"._

_Decidiste tomar como pupilo a tu hermano menor Outa, que ya tenía doce años, por suerte te admiraba, él era tu único orgullo._

-"Outa, será tan bueno como yo"- te brillaban los ojos.

_¿Qué era de tu vida personal? Bueno si no te das cuenta, solo ibas a burdeles en busca de un desahogo, pero después te sentías vacío en gastar dinero en eso, ninguna era como ella, ninguna había sido como hace casi cuatro años atrás, claro que no habían sentimientos hacia esas otras mujeres... ¿Pero, con ella?_

-"AAAARRRRG! No vuelvas a mi mente otra vez Kitsune!"- golpeaste tu frente de nuevo.

_Las mujeres se acercaban a ti solo para sacarte dinero, porque sabían que eras un solterón, porque no tenías en que más gastar lo que tenías, solo porque estabas ahí tirado medio borracho..._

-"¿Desea alguna buena compañía?"- te dice una mujer muy provocativa con un kimono a medio caer tocándote la mano.

_Te levantas, tambaleándote un poco por el efecto del sake que te había hecho pensar tanto, aunque ya era hora de que usaras esas neuronas._

-"CLARO QUE DESEO BUENA COMPAÑIA"- gritas y todos en ese lugar de mala muerte en el que te encontrabas te quedaron mirando- "POR ESO IRE A AIZU"

_Vas caminando seguro y erguidamente afuera del local, o por lo menos eso pensabas mientras todo giraba a tu alrededor, pensando en tu viaje a Aizu para tu encuentro.  
Preparaste todo sin dejar tu gran botella de sake al lado.  
Pasaron horas y horas… te dolía la cabeza por producto del sake, descansaste un corto tiempo y cuando se te pasó la borrachera, pestañeaste aclarando tu vista… volviste a pestañear…  
lees frente a ti, un gran cartel que decía "Clínica Takani"…  
Miraste de nuevo y lo leíste tranquilamente otra vez…_

-"Clínica… Ta… ka… ni"…- quedas tres segundos en silencio-  
"¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO EN AIZU?"

_ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo _

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Bueno esto más se trató de lo que pasaba por la mente de Sanosuke**

**En el próximo capitulo verán su encuentro con Megumi y una GRAN SORPRESA,**

**Aparte de peleas, y problemas D…  
Espero les guste**

**Ojalá puedan hacer Reviews!  
Saludos!**


	2. Cambio En Tu Vida

**Cambio En Tu Vida.**

-**"Clínica… Ta… ka… ni"…-** quedas tres segundos en silencio-** "¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO EN AIZU?"**

_Golpeas tu cabeza para saber si estabas soñando, pero te ha dolido al golpearte tan fuerte, la gente a tu alrededor te mira con peor cara que antes._

**-"¿QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO?"-** gritas y todos corren la vista a otro lado.

_Entras a la Clínica, vez a varias personas esperando su turno, se te acerca una joven mujer de pelo castaño corto, la cual se te queda mirando con algo de desconfianza._

**-"¿Desea algo señor?"-** te dice un poco nerviosa sin cambiar su expresión.  
**-"Busco a la Dra Takani, Megumi Takani"**  
**-"Ella está ocupada ¿Es urgente?"-** la mujer te mira de pies a cabeza con más desconfianza aún.  
**-"Dígale que Sagara Sanosuke está aquí"**

_CRACH KYSH KYSSSH Sientes el ruido de algo cayendo a tus espaldas, giras rápidamente, vez en el suelo una bandeja con varios recipientes rotos, además de a una mujer alta de pelo largo y negro que iba rápidamente en la dirección contraria a la tuya... estabas seguro de quien era._

**-"Doctora¿Está bien?"-** dice la mujer de pelo corto confirmando tu pensamiento.  
**-"Kitsune ¿Saludas dándome la espalda?"-** le dices y todos los pacientes quedan mirándolos.

_No lo piensas, vas hacia ella, la tomas del brazo para girarla a ti, pero, ella se adelanta y con el otro brazo te toma jalándote a su dirección._

**-"Caso especial, de inmediato atiendo al siguiente"**- dijo ella mirando hacia abajo. Te empujó dentro de su oficina cerrando su puerta, sin voltear a ti.

_Ocupaste esos segundos para mirarla bien, aún no estaba de frente, pero se veía casi como siempre, o por lo menos eso creías. Debías romper el hielo antes de que ella…_

**-"¿QUE DIABLOS HACES EN AIZU?"-** grita girando hacia ti.  
**-"Lo mismo me pregunté yo"-** dijiste sentándote   
**-"¡MIRATE! ¿POR DONDE ANDUVISTE PARA TERMINAR ASI?"-** te mira de pies a cabeza.  
**-"¿Así cómo?"-** por fin te detienes para observarte, te das cuenta que estabas todo sucio, con la ropa rasgada… y por supuesto no olías muy bien que digamos, era como si hubieras estado vagando por meses... ¿Qué había hecho el sake contigo?  
**-"No me digas que viniste corriendo"-** dijo ella sentándose frente a ti y golpeando suavemente su frente.  
**-"Tal vez así llegué"-** se te iluminó el cerebro.  
**-"A pesar de los años sigues siendo un record"-** te dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**-"Pues gracias"-** le sonríes  
**-"Un record de la estupidez, pero ahora mundial"**  
**-"Y tu sigues siendo tan tierna como siempre igual que hace cuatro años"**  
**-"No me hagas recordar eso"-** su expresión cambió y se paró de su silla.  
**-"Veo que prefieres olvidarlo"  
-"Anda a darte un baño, lo necesitas"- **dijo ignorando tu comentario**- "Tengo pacientes que atender y pasa esa ropa para que te la laven, estoy ocupada ahora."**

_Comenzaste a sacarte la ropa pero recibes una toalla directamente a la cara_

**-"No te saques la ropa aquí idiota"-** te dijo más que sonrojada**.-"El baño está al fondo a la derecha, cuando termines me daré algún tiempo para hablar contigo"  
**  
_Lo hiciste tal como ella te dijo, un buen baño y tu ropa se estaba secando al sol, por lo que ahora estabas usando una yukata un poco corta. El baño te sirvió para descansar, ya que no sabías porqué estabas tan agotado ¿Tanto sake habías tomado? Pero ¿Cómo no te acuerdas del camino recorrido? Pero había valido la pena, necesitabas verla, aunque no entendieras el porque._  
_Sales del baño y te encuentras frente a ella, que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta._

**-"Pensé que tu cabeza de pollo se había llenado de agua"-** te dijo echándose aire con su mano para ocultar su ruborización.  
**-"Hey tanto te impresiona verme que la sangre se sube a tu rostro?**"- dices con picardía.  
**-"Idiota es por el vapor"-** dijo echándose más viento- **"Ven, me imagino que tienes hambre"**  
**-"¡UUHH! ¿Una propuesta de esas en el hospital? Y eso que recién nos reencontramos"**  
**-"¡IMBECIL!"**– Megumi perdio el equilibrio al caminar- **"Traje algo para que comas, de seguro pasaste estos días borracho sin alimentarte decentemente"  
-"Veo que me conoces bien"  
-"Lamentablemente" - **dijo caminando delante de ti.

_Te lleva a una habitación de la clínica, la cual se había ampliado en comparación hace cuatro años, sobre la cama había una bandeja con comida y jugo, no dudaste en servirte al instante.  
_  
**-"Come mientras te curo esas heridas"- **te dijo mientras se sentó a tu lado  
**-"Solo son rasguños"  
-"Para ti es solo eso, pero si se te infectan no quiero ser responsable"**

_Seguiste comiendo, aunque te atragantabas, no sabías si era porque comías muy rápido o por sentir las manos de ella tan suaves como siempre rozando tu cuerpo_.

**-"La comida no se te arrancará"-** dijo mientras te atorabas por tercera vez dándote unos golpecitos en la espalda.  
**-"Prefiero no arriesgarme"-** tomaste el último sorbo de jugo.  
**- "Dime ¿Donde estabas antes… no me digas que vienes de América corriendo?"- **ella estaba colocándote unos pequeños vendajes.  
-"**Claro que no… estaba en Shinshu, tenía una propuesta para mis hermanos"  
-"Pffff! ¿Y cuándo saliste?"  
-"El miércoles en la noche me fui de ahí"  
-"Pfff!"- **dijo tapando su cara**- "¿Qué día crees que es hoy?"  
-"¿Jueves?"  
-"¡Idiota! Hoy es sábado"  
-"¿Qué?"- **te pusiste de pie de un salto**- "¿Y que hice los otros días?"  
-"Qué se yo estúpido"  
-"Creo que ese sake que bebí me hizo correr mucho"  
-"Con razón quedaste en ese estado, quizás cuantos animales, carruajes y cosas pasaron sobre ti sin que te dieras cuenta"- **ella acababa de terminar de curar las pequeñas heridas que tenías**- "Quédate aquí necesitas descansar"**

_Megumi tocó tu hombro empujándote para sentarte de nuevo, pero tu pusiste resistencia._

**-"No estoy cansado**"- dijiste aún de pie, mientras ella seguía empujándote  
**-"Si lo estás, duerme"- **te insistía  
**-"¡Que no lo estoy!"**

_Tomaste rápidamente su mano apartándola de tu hombro, pero, ya que ella seguía haciendo fuerzas contra ti, perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima, pisaste una venda que había caído al suelo, y así ambos quedaron sobre la cama.  
Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la tuya, sentiste el latir de ambos corazones, su respiración entrecortada muy cerca, solo tenías que levantar un poco tu cabeza y era tuya ¿Qué esperas, ya habían pasado cuatro años, no puedes esperar más ¡Adelante! ¡Es el momento! _

**-"I…dio…ta, te estás cayendo solo"-** dijo ella tratando de pararse.  
**-"Espera…"-** la tomas de la cintura impidiéndoselo.  
**-"¡Hey! Suéltame"-** dijo, pero sin hacer algún esfuerzo.__

Tomas su cara y la acercas a la tuya suavemente, ella se queda inmóvil.

**-"¿Segura que deseas que te suelte?"-** le dices rozando sus labios.  
**-"Lo… siento… pero tienes que dormir"-** dijo nerviosamente separándote con una mano.  
**-"¿Crees que tengo sueño?"  
-"Ahora si lo tienes"  
**  
_En verdad tus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos y todo se volvía borroso… ves la cara de ella con su sonrisa pícara mientras caías de espalda a la cama, mirando el vaso en el que habías bebido._

**-"Dulces sueños"-** dijo su voz despacio y pronto todo se volvió negro.

_Tuviste un sueño extraño, estabas en el suelo, había barro, te caías de árboles, un lobo mordía tu brazo, caíste a un riachuelo, la gente se reía de ti y sentías un gran, pero gran dolor de cabeza. De pronto vez la cara de Megumi gritándote "IDIOTA".  
Despertaste de un gran salto, a tu lado estaba tu ropa seca tendida, así que te vestiste como siempre, y lo mejor de todo que ya nada te dolía.  
Saliste de la habitación, la Clínica estaba en calma, la mujer de antes de pelo corto se acercó a ti.  
_  
**-"Que luego ha despertado"- **te dijo extrañada**  
-"¿Dónde está la doctora?"  
-"Ella fue a su casa"  
-"¿Su casa? ¿Ya no vive aquí?  
-"Claro que no, ella vive con…"- **ella te deja de hablar

_Una mano tocó tu hombro y giraste para ver quien era.  
_  
**-"Tú deberías desaparecer de aquí."-** te dijo un hombre muy formal de lentes.  
**-"¿Quién eres?"-** dijiste tratando de recordar su cara  
**-"¿No me reconoces? Claro, verdad que eres un cabeza de pollo**"

_Hiciste un esfuerzo mayor hasta que su cara volvió de tus recuerdos._

**- "LentesSucios, ya me acordé de ti, no creas que te haré caso"**

_Él era un conocido de Megumi que la seguía a todos lados desde que llegó a Aizu, era realmente un odioso ¿Recuerdas? Usa unas gafas cafés por lo que lo apodaste "LentesSucios", nunca quisiste saber su verdadero nombre. Lo conociste hace años, cada vez que te veía con ella demostraba que te odiaba y le regalaba cosas a Megumi jurándole amor eterno, pero ella se negaba a recibirlas, aún así su presencia te molestaba demasiado._

**-"Si buscas a Megumi, ella se fue"-** dijiste soltando su mano de tu hombro.  
**-"Lo sé, tenía que estar temprano en casa"  
-"Hablas como si vivieras con ella"  
-"Ella vive en mi casa"- **te dijo con orgullo**  
-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo? Si ella no quería verte"  
-"Para que veas que las cosas cambian, y no te imaginas cuanto"**

_No podías creer que vivieran juntos ¿Por qué? Si ella siempre te dijo que no soportaba verlo, que no la dejaba tranquila. Ese idiota, algo tenía que haberle hecho para obligarla a vivir con él, o ¿Había sido por su dinero? Ya que la Clínica había crecido demasiado desde esa vez.  
_  
**-"Tokumori-san"-** dijo un hombre mayor acercándose, interrumpiendo tus razonamientos- **"Lo estaba esperando, por favor pase por acá".  
**_  
LentesSucios te mira con el ceño fruncido diciéndote, **"Ya no tienes para que acercarte a ella, ya no te necesita en su vida" **y se aleja junto con el otro hombre.  
Decides salir de la Clínica, no te caía en la cabeza que ellos estuvieran viviendo juntos, nada mejor se te ocurrió que ir a la casa de ese LentesSucios de Tokumori, habías estado ahí un par de veces, de seguro era el mismo lugar.  
Recorriendo las calles, usando tu memoria, después de un par de horas llegas a una casa, una gran casa... afuera decía "Residencia Tokumori", llamas a la puerta... Una mujer barría el suelo…_

**-"Ehmmm... disculpe está Takani Megumi"- **dices acercándote**  
-"Está descansando¿Quién la busca?"  
-"Dígale que es un viejo amigo..."  
-"¿Y su nombre?"  
-"Dígale que soy alguien a quien dejó tirado en su Clínica..."  
-"Su nombre por favor..."  
-"Soy Sa..."  
-"¡SANOSUKE!"-** ves que Megumi se acerca a ti con un kimono púrpura que resaltaba su elegancia, pestañaste por si era un sueño, se veía hermosa, claro que no se lo ibas a decir **–"¿QUE HACES AQUI?"  
-"Así que en verdad estás viviendo aquí¿Cómo es posible si odiabas a LentesSucios?"  
-"Cállate Sanosuke"**  
**-"NO ME DIGAS QUE TAMBIEN COMPARTEN HABITACIÓN, PENSE QUE ODIABAS A ESE IMBECIL..."- **gritas bastante enojado

_La mujer que barría mira asombrada._

**-"Mika, voy a estar ocupada"- **dijo Megumi a la mujer** –"Por favor no dejes que se despierte"  
-"Sí señora"  
-"¿Qué se despierte quién? ¿Tienes a otro amante más aparte de LentesSucios?"- **dices irónicamente**  
-"¡YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ IDIOTA!"- **te toma del brazo llevándote dentro de la casa a una habitación cerrando la puerta.  
**-"Me darás otra cosa para que me duerma"- **le dices sentándote de brazos cruzados.  
**-"Si que eres algo especial, se suponía que debías dormir mucho más"  
-"Es que mi dulce sueño terminó con una imagen que asusta a cualquiera"- **dices sin mirarla**  
-"Lo necesitabas, además ahora te vez como si nada"  
-"¡Claro! No como tú que tienes una vida nueva"  
-"Pfff! Ni que lo digas"  
-"¿Cuanto llevas viviendo acá?"- **preguntas más calmado**  
- "Tres años y unos meses"- **te confiesa sentándose**  
-"No puedo creer que hayas cambiado de sentimientos tan rápidamente ¿O es que quedaste desesperada después de la última vez que nos vimos?"**

_Otra vez habías comenzado con sus comentarios irónicos, en verdad te estaba doliendo saber que ella vivía en la misma casa que ese tipo.  
_  
**-"¡IDIOTA! NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS"- **te dijo alterada  
**-"¿COMO QUE NO? NO ME DIGAS QUE LO HICISTE POR DINERO"  
-"¡IMBECIL! NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME ESO"  
- "Claro que no tengo derecho, tu vida no debería importarme"- **dijiste parándote sin mirarla a los ojos**- "En estos años he visitado muchos burdeles... pero tú llegaste más lejos que ellas… llegaste a vivir con un tipo como ese"  
-"¡NO SOY COMO ESAS PROSTITUTAS CON LAS QUE TE HAS ACOSTADO!"- **te gritó acercándose hacia ti.  
**-"Claro que no, ERES PEOR..."  
-"¡ESTÚPIDO!"- **Megumi alzó su mano para darte un golpe en la cara, pero la detienes tomándola en el aire**- "NO TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE HE PASADO"  
-"Ni necesitas contármelo…"- **le dijiste soltando su mano.

_Sientes unos pasos cortos y rápidos acercándose.  
_  
**-"¿Quién es?"-** una voz infantil se escucha tras la puerta...

_Megumi tapa su boca como arrepintiéndose de haber gritado, se abre la puerta y tras ella había un niño muy pequeño de pelo erizado negro, de mirada muy vivaz. _

**-"¡No la molestes!"**- te gritó el niño.  
_  
Quedaste congelado por la impresión de verlo, detrás del niño apareció la mujer que antes barría._

**-"Lo siento señora, traté que no despertara, pero su conversación se escuchaba por toda la casa**."

_Megumi bajó su cabeza cayendo de rodillas y el niño se acercó a ella. _

**-"¿Estás bien mamá?"-** dijo el niño abrazándola, para después dirigirte una mirada de molestia.

_¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Acaso… ¿Era el hijo de ella con LentesSucios? No lo podías creer, seguiste inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar… Megumi estaba muda, y tú de pie frente a los dos.  
¿Aquel niño era la razón por la que ella vivía en esa casa? No sabías que pensar._

**oooooOOOooooooooOOOooooooooOOOoooooo **

**Fin Segundo Capitulo!  
¿Cómo reaccionará Sanosuke?  
¿Por qué Megumi no quería que viera al niño?  
¿Qué había pasado en la vida de ella durante esos cuatro años?  
¿Qué tan grande es la relación entre ella y LentesSucios, es decir, Tokumori?  
Espero les esté gustando la historia!  
Faltan muchas aclaraciones!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**¡SALUDOS!**


	3. La Verdad De Tu Ser

**La Verdad De Tu Ser**

******-"¿Estás bien mamá?"-** dijo el niño abrazándola, para después dirigirte una mirada de molestia que no podías sacar de tu cabeza.

_Mientras sigues de pie frente a ellos, sin saber como reaccionar, decides dar unos pasos adelante._**_  
_  
****-"Eres muy rápida, ya tienes una familia formada..."** - te diriges al niño******-"Veo que eres más hombre que el tipo que vive en esta casa, debes seguir protegiendo a tu madre".**

_El pequeño te siguió mirando con la misma actitud, decides dar la vuelta dirigiéndote a la puerta diciendo_ -"Adiós, que seas feliz"

_Sales de su casa esperando que tocara tu hombro, o llamara para detenerte, pero no lo hizo, de seguro ella siguió de rodillas en el suelo, sin tener respuesta que darte, pero,  
¿Debería? Se supone que ella ya no es parte de tu vida, tu fuiste el que se alejó… tu eres ahora quien quiere que sea parte de la tuya… quizás habías llegado demasiado tarde.  
Apoyas tu cabeza en el muro fuera de la casa, tratando de ordenar tus pensamientos con tus ojos cerrados.  
Hasta que una mano por fin toca tu hombro, abres tus ojos inmediatamente._**_  
_  
****-"Te advertí que no te acercarás a ella"-** dijo LentesSucios con mala cara.**  
****-"¿De quién es su hijo?"-**preguntas.**  
****-"Veo que ya conociste a mi pequeño… ¿Qué crees tú?"**- dijo arqueando su ceja**- ****"Es la mujer con la que vivo"  
-"¡MALDITO!"-** lo tomas de la chaqueta levantándolo del suelo-**"¡No mientas! No puede ser tu hijo, ella te odiaba"  
-"¡Suéltame salvaje! Las cosas cambian ¿No sabías?"**

_Lo tiras bruscamente contra la muralla, no queriendo aceptar lo que escuchaste, golpeas todo lo que encuentras a tu paso, los muros, los árboles… sin saber que hacer, sin importar toda la gente que te mira…con tu mano sangrando bajo los vendajes, decides hacer lo mejor…  
__Entras a un local como de esos en los que pasabas muchas noches, para tomar sake... tomas y sigues tomando, muchos pensamientos pasan por tu cabeza... ella con un hijo de ese idiota, nada tenías que hacer, pero ¿Cómo era posible que fuera de LentesSucios? Ni siquiera se le parecía… Espera un momento... ese niño tenía algo que te hacía pensar en... ¿Ti?... ¡No! Es imposible, ese niño debe tener como dos años y tú no la veías hace cuatro… no puede ser… llevas tus manos a la cabeza¿Estarás pensando esas estupideces por efecto del sake?_

******-"¿Sr necesita compañía?"-** te dice una mujer muy provocativa con un kimono a medio caer y claras intenciones-****** "Si usted quiere..."**

_Sientes unos pasos que corren hacía ti_

******-"¡Muévete mujer!"-** un brazo acababa de empujarla lejos de ahí.

_Levantas tu mirada y ves como frente de ti se encontraba ella, se notaba que había corrido mucho._

******-"Te encontré, sabía que ibas a estar emborrachándote¿Aún estás consciente?"  
-"¿Acaso te importa eso Kitsune?"-** le dices tomando otro sorbo de sake.**  
****-"¡IDIOTA!"**- ella se acomoda frente a ti, quitándote el sake que tenías en las manos y se lo bebe**- "Por algo estoy aquí"**  
**-"Veo que ahora no estas tan muda como antes"  
-"Dime que fue lo que te dijo LentesSucios"-** Megumi usaba el mismo sobrenombre para dirigirse a Tokumori.**  
****-"Tsssk!"**- reclamas tomando de la botella de sake que estaba en la mesa**- ****"No sabía que tratarías así al padre de tu hijo"  
-"¡QUÉ?"-** ella da un gran gritó y golpea la mesita frente a ustedes-******"MAS SAKE POR FAVOR"  
**  
_Traen inmediatamente otra botella de sake a la mesa, y ella bebe un largo sorbo, tu solo la miras por su comportamiento._

******-"¡Pffff! Ese maldito imbécil te dijo eso"-** dice ella dejando la botella en la mesita.**  
****-"Bueno, ya sé que es su hijo, nada tienes que contarme ahora"-** dices levantándote**  
****-"¡Espera!"-** ella agarra la manga de tu chaqueta******- "No vine para decirte eso" ****  
-"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-**te sientas de nuevo.**  
****-"¿Sabes cuántos años tiene mi hijo?"  
-"¿Y qué importa eso?"  
-"¡Idiota! Claro que importa, tiene tres años"  
-"¿Y qué con eso?"-** preguntas sin entender la importancia.**  
****-"Eres muy lento cabeza de pollo"  
**  
_Megumi pasó sus manos por su pelo peinándolo de una manera nerviosa, tomó aire profundamente y siguió hablando._

******-"Cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada... pensé en muchas cosas… yo, una doctora, soltera, con una clínica de la cual encargarme, con una reputación, no podía arriesgar mi trabajo. No tenía donde recurrir, excepto a quien siempre estaba siguiéndome, así…"**- Megumi hizo una pausa de un par de segundos, tú solo la mirabas**- ****"Tokumori me dijo que si se casaba conmigo, iba a aceptar a mi hijo... como si fuera suyo... y a ayudarme con la clínica."**

******-"¿Qué?"-** no podías creer lo que ella te contaba**- ****"Entonces estás casada con ese tipo… y más encima el hijo es de otro… ¡Cómo puedes ser tan…?"  
-"¡No me interrumpas idiota!"-** ella toma otro sorbo de sake******-"Por supuesto que no acepté su propuesta"  
-"¿Entonces?"**- preguntas cada vez entendiendo menos.**  
****-"Hize un trato con él, me iba a ir a vivir a su casa y hacer como si fuera nuestro hijo frente a la sociedad, pero… mi hijo nunca lo llamará padre"  
-"¿De quién diablos es tu hijo?"**  
**-"¿Cómo eres tan idiota? Hace casi cuatro años... que nos vimos por última vez... y mi pequeño tiene tres años"  
-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**- preguntaste queriendo aclarar todo de una vez por todas.**  
****-"Olvídalo, nada, ya no importa…"-** Megumi toma otro sorbo de sake y se levanta.**  
****-"¡Respóndeme!"-** la tomas del brazo impidiéndole movimiento.**  
****-"¿No te das cuenta?... Cada día, cada vez que lo veo, me acuerdo de tí, tiene tu mirada, tu personalidad…"  
-"¿Qué… dices?"-** un escalofrío corrió por todo tu cuerpo mientras procesabas sus palabras sin aún soltar su brazo.**  
****-"Mejor… déjame, en verdad no entiendes"-**dice ella mirando el suelo.**  
****-"¿Qué quieres que entienda¿Acaso él es…?"**

_Megumi se suelta de su brazo, vuelve a sentarse, tomó la botella de sake y comenzó a beber… _-"Nuestro"-_ escuchas como un murmullo entre sorbos de sake._

******-"¡QUÉ?"-**das un grito que todo la gente del local te mira asustada-******"NU….ES….TRO… NUESTRO… ¿SIGNIFICA QUE ES DE LOS DOS?"  
-"¡Ohh! no sabía que eras un diccionario andante"-** ella continuaba bebiendo todo el sake que quedaba en la mesa.**  
****-"Espera..."-** le detienes el brazo**- ****"¿Hablas en serio?"**  
**-"Cree lo que quieras"-** te dice sin parar de beber.

_Mirabas como el efecto del sake la estaba afectando, no sabías si creer sus palabras… ¿Era posible?... ese niño de tres años… ¿Era tu hijo?... quizás era cierto… el tiempo calzaba, hace 3 años y 11 meses que no la veías, pero…_

******-"¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?"-** le gritas quitándole el sake de las manos.**  
****-"¿Qué importa… ahora… si ya lo sabes"-** sus palabras se encontraban temblorosas por efecto del alcohol.**  
****-"Estas borracha… ¿Cómo se llama el niño?"**  
**-"Ohoho!"-** se rió fuertemente******-"Nuestro hijito… Ohoho!"**  
**-"Oee! Estás ebria¿Cómo sé que no es una broma?"  
-"Souzou…"  
-"¿Souzou?"- **repites**  
-****"Así se llama… me imaginé… que… querías que fuera así"  
**  
_Quedas sin palabras, en verdad siempre pensaste que si tuvieras un hijo, le pondrías el nombre en honor al capitán del Sekihotai Souzou Sagara._

******-"IDIOTA**"- Megumi se levanta rápidamente y queda frente tuyo, sientes su aroma muy cerca, aparte de el del sake-**"¿No me crees cierto?"  
-"En verdad no pensé que él…"  
-"Eres un estúpido, es la única cosa que los diferencia, Souzou es muy inteligente, eso lo sacó de mí.. Ohoho!"  
**  
_En verdad Megumi estaba en estado etílico, hablaba muy fuerte y se meneaba de un lado a otro, de seguro había sacado fuerzas para decirte su secreto a través del sake._

******-"Sanosuke…"-**ella se seguía acercando a ti**-" Souzou es nuestro, ahora… yo… yo…"-**Megumi cae sobre tu pecho******- "Quiero dormir"**  
**-"Una doctora con tu reputación no debería quedar borracha en este lugar."-**le dices mientras ella cerraba sus ojos.

_No lo podías creer, tenías un hijo, no era el hijo de ese idiota, sino tuyo... pero lo tenías abandonado sin saberlo. Decidiste pedir una habitación para los dos.  
La acostaste en el colchón, mientras veías como dormía tranquilamente.  
Ella, la mujer que había sido tuya esas veces que lograbas ir a visitarla, ahora debía ser tuya para siempre, más aún que tenían un hijo… UN HIJO.  
Al verla a tu lado, no resistías pensar en lo idiota que eras.  
Acaricias su cara y ella despierta_

******-"¿Dónde estoy?"-** pregunta restregando sus ojos.**  
****-"En una habitación que pedí, borracha."  
-"Tsssk, tu lo eres más que yo"  
-"Yo no caí encima de ti quedándome dormido"  
-"No molestes"- **dice levantándose lentamente******  
-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- **le dices deteniéndola.**  
****-"Pues a casa"  
-"Después de lo que me dijiste¿Piensas dejarlo hasta aquí?  
-"Sí, ya que de seguro mañana te irás a otro lado"  
-"No digas eso"  
-"Ya lo dije, suéltame"**

_Ella se levanta y va hacia la puerta_

******-"Quieras o no, yo soy el verdadero padre"  
-"¡Imbécil! No tienes derecho a decir eso, no sabes por lo que pasé, todo lo que sufrí mientras estaba embarazada… si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a Ken-san de hacer mi labor como doctora, no hubiera seguido con vida, ya…"- **ella se da vuelta dándote la espalda**- "¡No te quiero en mi vida, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo!"**

_Quedas helado con sus palabras, en verdad no habías pensado en su parte, ahora ella estaba abriendo la puerta, pero alcanzas a reaccionar tirándola del brazo hacia ti y llevándola hacia tu pecho dándole un fuerte abrazo._**_  
_  
****-"Perdóname"-** le dices al oído, ella quedó totalmente inmóvil**- ****"Si lo hubiera sabido antes, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas, te lo aseguro".  
-"¡No mientas!"- **Megumi te empujó para que dejaras de abrazarlas y vio tu mano que aún estaba ensangrentada******.-"¿Qué te ocurrió?"**  
**-"Ehmmm nada…"-** escondes tu mano tras tu espalda.**  
****-"Tonto, debo curarte esa mano"  
-"Pensé que no te preocupabas por mí"  
-"Es mi trabajo"  
-"¿Solo por eso?"  
-"Ya cállate y sígueme"**

_Megumi sale de la habitación tan elegante como siempre, y tú la sigues con las manos en los bolsillos. La gente del local los miraba… ¡Claro!… conocían a la famosa Doctora Takani, y te veían caminando detrás de ella en ese tipo de lugar, sentiste la presión de las miradas, mas la Doctora, solo caminaba con su cabeza erguida sin mirar a los lados.  
Antes de salir del local, ella tomo una de las luces para alumbrar el camino, ya que era de noche y continuó sin voltear._

******-"Oe¿A dónde vas?"- **le preguntas adelantándote.**  
****-"Vamos a la clínica a curarte esa mano por supuesto"  
-"¿A esta hora?"- **dices mirando el cielo oscuro******  
-"Claro, estoy preparada a cualquier hora"**

_Megumi sigue avanzando, se le había pasado el efecto del sake, aunque se afirmaba la cabeza como si le fuera a caer, no hablaron en todo el camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la clínica, en verdad el momento se había hecho eterno. Ella abrió la puerta, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro, solo tenían la luz de su mano._**__****  
**

******-"¿Está vacía?"-**preguntas ******  
-"Sí… en las noches que no hay internados la clínica esta cerrada" **

_Ella camina a una habitación y te mira para que la sigas, ya que todo a tu alrededor está oscuro. Entras y comienza a preparar un vendaje para curar tu mano._

******-"Siéntate"- **dice apuntando una cama.******  
-"Bien"**

_Te sentías muy nervioso, a pesar de que muchas veces ella había curado tu mano de esa manera, hace muchos años atrás, desde que la conociste, era la forma en que ustedes tenían contacto.  
Por alguna razón ella también se encontraba nerviosa, quizás la oscuridad, o el hecho de que estaban solos en la clínica de noche, o porque te había confesado lo de su hijo._

******-"Sigues siendo el mismo que no cuida de su mano"- **habla ella por fin.**  
****-"Para que veas que no cambio"  
-"Lamentablemente…"  
-"Ehmmm… sigo siendo el mismo, pero con otros intereses"  
-"¿Cómo cuales?"-** pregunta ella solo mirando el vendaje que estaba por terminar.**  
****-"Como…"-** colocas tu mano izquierda sobre la de ella.**  
****-"¿Qué haces?"-** ella la retira inmediatamente colocándose roja.

_Das un respiro profundo, ella te observaba, era el momento, no la dejas reaccionar y vuelves a abrazarla fuertemente._**_  
_  
****-"Deja de hacerme eso"-** te dice forcejeando para que la sueltes.**  
-"****No te dejaré"-** le dices vivazmente-**"Ahora quiero que hagas lo que sientes**"  
**-"Idiota, suéltame, no quiero que te acerques a mi"  
-"No te creo…"-** acercas su cabeza a tu pecho, y ella queda inmóvil******  
**

_Pronto ella se calma, sientes sus sollozos y corresponde a tu abrazo…con una de tus manos acaricias su cara y la levantas para acercarla a tu boca, primero le das un suave beso en la frente, rozando con tus labios su frente, nariz… llegas frente a sus labios, ambos respirando el mismo aire, ella corre la cara temblorosamente, alejándose de tus labios, pero tu la abrazas más fuerte aún._

******-"Idiota"-** dice despacio, pero apenas terminar la palabra, gira de nuevo hacia ti y acerca sus labios a los tuyos, empezando un pasional beso, que recibes con igual pasión.

_Tus manos recorren su cuerpo con pasión al igual que las de ella, sintiendo algo que extrañabas y deseabas hace mucho tiempo, por fin volver a tenerla en tus brazos._

**__****((OFF:--- Si quieres leer esta parte con detalles voy a subir un Fic OneShoot con contenido Maduro con nombre  
"Bajo tus vendajes" explicando con todos los detalles la escena de la habitación de Sanosuke y Megumi---))**

_Ambos terminan tendidos sobre la cama de la habitación, ella apoyando su cabeza en tu pecho, sientes unas gotas tibias que caen sobre él._

******-"¿Megumi…?"-**preguntas mirándola**  
****-"¿Por qué?... Solo desapareciste, nunca escribiste para saber de ti, hasta… pensé que habías muerto, no te imaginas todo lo que pensé, y apareces así de repente, no puedo soportarlo…"_  
_-"¿Qué?"- **dices mirándola a los ojos******- "Yo sí te escribí, tu fuiste quien no me respondió"_  
_-"¿Qué? MENTIROSO"  
-"Te mande una carta a la clínica cada mes que pasaba, no ponía remitente ya que pasaba viajando, pero cuando le compré la casa a Uki puse su dirección... aún así tu no me las respondías"_  
_-"¡NO MIENTAS! Nunca he recibido una de tus cartas"  
**_  
__ Ella se levanta de la cama arreglando su kim__ono, muy enojada.  
En eso se sienten fuertes golpes en la puerta._

******-"Sé que están ahí, entraré"- **se escucha desde afuera

_La puerta se abre de un golpe y ves a LentesSucios que entra a la habitación, sin dudar, lo tomas de la chaqueta levantándolo del suelo._

******-"¡Maldito!"- **le gritas******- "Tu eres quien debe desaparecer de su vida, Souzou no te pertenece."**  
**-"Ahahaha!"** – sé rió-**"Veo que Megumi te ha mentido… No me digas que ha dicho que es tuyo…"  
-"Le he dicho la verdad… Tú no eres el padre"  
-"No sabía que querías perder tu reputación de buena doctora, cuando sepan que estuviste en un lugar de mala muerte con este tipo"  
-"Ya no me importan tus amenazas, ojalá nunca hubiera hecho ese trato contigo"  
-"¡ORRAAAAA!- **corres hacia él para darle un gran puñetazo, pero rápidamente mete su mano en el bolsillo sacando una pistola y te apunta.******  
-"Atrévete a hacer algo"- **te dice amenazante******  
-"¡Tokumori baja esa arma!"- **grita Megumi acercándose**  
****-"Inténtalo"- **dice apuntándola a ella también******  
-"¡Estás loco!"  
-"Claro que lo estoy"- **la toma del cuello y apunta su cabeza******- "Ahora mi estimado cabeza de pollo, si no te largas de aquí para siempre la mataré y luego te mataré a ti también"  
-"¡Suéltala¡ORRRAAAA!- **corres hacia él sin pensarlo, su mano tiritaba, con el dedo en el gatillo.**  
****-"¡SANO NOOOOO!"- **grita Megumi

******------BANG!---- ---** la pistola se dispara

******-"KYAAAAAA!"- **ella vuelve a gritar

_Sientes como si hubieran quemado tu piel, la luz que había en la habitación se apagó al momento del disparo.  
_**  
****-"¿MEGUMI?"-** preguntas sin recibir respuesta

_Tratas de levantarte… ya que no sabes como caíste al suelo, no veías donde estaban Megumi y LentesSucios. Sentiste un absoluto silencio, solo estabas consciente de un fuerte ardor en tu hombro, de pronto una luz se acercó a ti…_**_  
_****--- TAAAAP!---** _un golpe directo a tu cabeza, ahora… todo se volvía oscuro…_**_  
_**

**ooOOooOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOooOOoo**

******Acabado tercer capítulo!  
Disculpen la demora!  
Y ahora también porque se vienen las semanas de trágicas pruebas en la Universidad… **

******Solo espero tener tiempo para seguir… si es que les gusta este Fic claro…  
Espero sus reviews  
Y no olviden ver cuando suba el oneshoot "Bajo tus vendajes" de la no censura xD  
Yap CUIDENSE!**


	4. Juzgar La Culpa

**Continuó con "De Vuelta a Tu Encuentro" Disculpen la demora, aparte de las pruebas he quedado sin internet xX Gran Tragedia…  
Espero este capítulo los guste y no hayan perdido el hilo después de tantos días.  
(Otra cosa… espero que hayan leído mi primer Lemon, parte del capítulo 3  
llamado "Bajo Tus Vendajes") … Bueno los dejo con el capi 4: **

**Juzgar La Culpa**

**------BANG!-------**_la pistola se dispara_

**-"KYAAAAAA!"- **_escuchaste el grito de Megumi, llamando su nombre, mientras tu hombro te quemaba. Levantándote del suelo llamas su nombre, pero con la oscuridad de la habitación no logras encontrarla. _

_**--- TAAAAP!--- **un golpe directo a tu cabeza, ahora… todo se volvía más negro aún…_

_Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado vuelves a abrir tus ojos, con tu mirada borrosa, pero con una luz que alumbra la habitación, ves como Megumi estaba en el suelo, se veía adolorida, LentesSucios la apuntaba con la pistola, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta_.

**-"¡ORRRAAAAA!"-**_sin saber como, te levantas y corres directo hacia él, para darle un buen golpe, pero chocas con una gran masa de músculos que te detiene. _

_Retrocedes un paso para ver a un gigantesco hombre, de muy mala cara, la cual sobresalían sus colmillos, encontrándose entre LentesSucios y tú._

"**Te presento a Koroshiya Garou, mi fiel guardaespaldas**_"- dijo LentesSucios con una maligna sonrisa_**- "Más conocido como el Asesino Lobo Hambriento".**

"**Vaya, veo que lo animales me persiguen"**_- dices golpeando tus puños- _**"Pero siempre estoy listo para vencerlos".**

"**¡Sanosuke! Ten cuidado…"-**_ te grita Megumi desde el suelo- _**"Estás muy herido"**

"**No hay problema"-**_ dices muy confiado._

_Corres hacia tu nuevo adversario, pero éste a pesar de ser tan grande esquivaba muy bien tus golpes y patadas. Extrañamente él no atacaba, solo se defendía de tus ataques. _

"**¿Qué ocurre Lobo Rabioso?"-**_ dices esperando alguna reacción- _**"¿Tan rápidos son mis golpes que no puedes darme?" **

_Tu oponente ni siquiera hablaba, miras que LentesSucios tiene a Megumi del brazo forcejeando y él la lanza contra la muralla.  
_

"**¡Maldito!"-**_ gritas a LentesSucios- _**"No te atrevas a hacerle algo mientras me entretengo con tu mascota". **

"**¡Cuidado!"**_- grita Megumi apuntando a tu espalda._

_Tratas de girar, pero solo sientes algo en tu brazo izquierdo, que te causa un gran grito de dolor, vez como la mandíbula de Koroshiya estaba mordiéndote como un animal colgado a un trozo de carne.   
_

"**¡Ahaha! Esa es la razón por su nombre de Lobo Hambriento"-**_ rió Tokumori- _**"Si mueves tu brazo de seguro lo cortará como si fuera un trozo de pan"**

"**¡Suéltalo!"-**_ grita Megumi lanzando un pocillo a la cabeza de Koroshiya, pero éste no deja de morderte. _

"**¡Quieta!"-**_ Tokumori la toma del cuello- _**"Si haces algo ordenaré a Garou para que lo destroce en pedazos".**

"**¡MALDITO ANIMAL!"-**_ gritas colocando tu mano derecha en su mandíbula y haciendo fuerza para abrirla, pero éste apretaba con más fuerzas aún. _

"**¡Garou destrózalo!"-**_ ordena Tokumori. _

_Un gran gruñido se escuchó de la boca de Koroshiya, mientras sentías que tu brazo era desgarrado, en ese momento, con tu mano derecha y todas tus fuerzas detienes su mandíbula librándote de su mordida. _

"**¡AAAARRRRRRRRRG!"-**_ con ambas manos abres al máximo su mandíbula fracturándola._

_  
Garou da un gran grito, poniendo sus manos en la cara, mientras su mandíbula se desangraba. Ttu brazo tampoco había quedado bien, tratas de detener el sangrado con tu mano derecha, pero es imposible.  
_

"**¡Sanosuke!"-**_ exclama Megumi, pero Tokumori pone una mano en su boca, vez sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

"_**SIGUE GAROU MATALO"-** ordena de nuevo LentesSucios. _

_Con un gran gruñido el Lobo Rabioso vuelve a correr hacia ti con su mandíbula colgando, pero esta vez ataca con sus garras. Las esquivas, ya que sientes que tu brazo va a salirse de tu cuerpo, quedas apoyado en una pared, tomando aire. Das un gran salto pero una de sus garras roza tu espalda, causándote gran dolor. Giras y le das una gran patada en la cabeza, lo que lo hace retroceder un par de metros. _

"**¡No creas que me vencerás!"-**_ dices muy seguro y soltando tu brazo izquierdo- _**"Tendrás el honor de recibir mi mejor técnica…"-**_ preparas tu puño derecho vendado- _**"FUTAE…"**

_Un ligero golpe en tu cabeza te detiene, ves que un pocillo roto cae al lado tuyo. _

"**¡NO LO HAGAS!"-**_ grita Megumi- _**"Tu mano ya no está para eso ¡NO, NO Y NO! Olvídalo, si lo haces es posible que…"**

"**¡Zorra!"-**_ grita Tokumori limpiándose la cara de su sangre, al parecer Megumi le había roto algo en ella. _

_Ella aprovecha de acercarse hacia donde te encuentras, pero, en ese instante Garou corría a toda velocidad para atacarte, sin tener otra alternativa, decides actuar. _

"**ORRRRAAAAAA ¡FUTAE NOKIWAMI!"-**_ gritas anunciando el ataque del golpe dual, dándole de lleno en su abdomen, causando que Garou chocara con la muralla rompiéndola, cayendo inconsciente. _

"**¡IDIOTA!"-**_ grita Megumi al llegar hasta ti_**- "Tu mano…"**

"**¡MUERAN BASTARDOS!"-**_ grita Tokumori apuntándolos con la pistola, mientras su sangre tapaba sus ojos. _

"**OOORRRRAAAA"-**_ te abalanzas contra él, sin que alcance a reaccionar dándole un fuerte golpe a su cabeza contra la muralla, con tal fuerza que queda inconsciente inmediatamente, justo en el momento que tu mano derecha explota en sangre por el efecto del Futae Nokiwami_.

_Ahora Tokumori y su mascota Garou se encontraban inconscientes en la habitación de la clínica, pero ¡Qué espectáculo para una Clínica! De seguro Megumi querrá matarte por haberla destruido, por suerte aún era de madrugada, pero en unas horas iba a salir el sol, y el suelo estaba bañado por distintas sangres. _

"**¡SANOSUKE!"-**_ Megumi corre hacia ti, de seguro muy preocupada- _**"¡IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO, IMBECIL! MIRA COMO ESTAS Y MIRA LA CLINICA, HAZ DESTRUIDO TODO A TU PASO"**_- grita golpeando tu cabeza. _

"**¡Auch! Duele…"-**_ dices protegiéndote con tu brazo_**- "¿Estás bien?"**

"**¡Tsssk! Yo sí… pero mírate…"-** _dijo acercándose con preocupación_**- "Estas ensangrentado completamente, tu hombro derecho con una bala dentro, tu brazo izquierdo desgarrado, tu espalda arañada… ¡TU MANO DERECHA DESTRUIDA DE NUEVO!… ¡TE LO DIJE!"**

"**No es para tanto"-**_ le dices con una sonrisa ocultando tu dolor. _

"**¡Idiota¡Tienes una herida de bala! Hay que sacarla inmediatamente"**

_Megumi te dirige a la cama para ver tus heridas, ignorando los cuerpos inconscientes de los otros dos, logra ponerte algunos vendajes, antes de que se escucharan fuertes golpes en la puerta._

"**¡POLICIA, HAN LLAMADO DE LOS ALREDEDORES ¿QUE OCURRE DENTRO?"-** _se escucha desde afuera._

"**¡Maldición!"-**_dices mientras Megumi termina uno de los vendajes dando un gran suspiro._

"**Sanosuke, vete"-**_ te dice ella acercándose a Tokumori_

"**¿Qué¿Estás loca? Te culparán por LentesSucios y el Lobo ese"**

"**POLICIA, VAMOS A ENTRAR"-**_ se escucha más fuerte desde afuera._

"**Están solo inconscientes, anda a la habitación donde guardo la medicina, al fondo a la izquierda, no entrarán ahí y cuando se vayan sal por la puerta trasera, toma…"-**_ te pasa vendajes- _**"Apenas me libre de esto iré a curarte…"**

"**Pero ¿Qué dirás¿Qué tú los golpeaste?"-**_ reprochas. _

"**Algo se me ocurrirá… yo arreglaré este problema… no quiero que la Policía te meta en esto…"**

"**Pero…" **

"**Shhhh…"- **_te dice dándote un suave beso en los labios- _**"Por favor vete… prométeme que no te enfrentarás a la policía y que cuidarás de tus heridas hasta que vuelva"**

"**Pero…"-**_ respiras profundamente- _**"Está bien…"**

_Vas de mala gana rápidamente a la habitación de la medicina, mientras tapas la herida de tu hombro, para no dejar huella de tu sangre Megumi queda con Tokumori y Garou inconscientes, cierras la puerta, en ese momento la policía rompe la entrada._

_Escuchas con atención, no muy alegre de estar escondido._

"**¡POLICIA!"**

"**AYUDA ¡AYUDA!"-**_ escuchas la voz de Megumi _

"**¿QUÉ HA PASADO?"-**_ pregunta la voz del policía._

"**Ha tratado… de matarme…"_ -_**_ escuchas unos fuertes llantos de Megumi_

"**¿Cómo ocurrió? Hay dos cuerpos sin sentido en esta habitación"**

"**Tokumori… peleó con el más grande y después iba a dispararme, pero yo… me defendí…"-**_Megumi lloraba muy fuerte, expresando terror_

"**¿HAY ALGUIEN MAS EN LA CLINICA?"-**_ pregunta otra voz de policía_

"**Nadie… solo ellos dos… tenia miedo"- los llantos de ella se hacían más fuertes.**

"**No se preocupe Doctora Takani, estamos para ayudarla, nada le ocurrirá"- **_una tercera voz de hombre se escuchó._

_  
"Vaya que es gran actriz" piensas… mientras un par de policías se escuchan más cerca de ti._

"**Entonces fue en defensa propia"**

"**¿Pero no que uno de esos es su marido?"**

"**Hay que investigar más este caso, llevémosla a la Estación de Policía." **

"**A sus órdenes"**

_Escuchaste muchos pasos, entre el llanto de Megumi, los cuales comenzaron a alejarse, hasta que de pronto todo quedó en silencio._

_Apoyas tu cabeza en la muralla respirando profundamente… descansas, ya que todo tu cuerpo pesaba demasiado… esperaste varios minutos, vendaste de la mejor forma que pudiste tus heridas, de seguro pronto iba a amanecer, era el momento de salir del lugar… abres lentamente la puerta… y vas a la salida trasera, siempre apoyándote del muro, ya que, por la pérdida de sangre estabas débil, te sentías inútil, ese no era tu estilo, esconderte como un débil, golpeas tu frente arrepentido por no haber salido y enfrentado la situación, pero, se lo habías prometido… Idiota, eso es lo que eras, ahora ella era llevada a la estación de policía y tú estabas sin energía por la pérdida de sangre. Abres la puerta de atrás y apenas sales te encuentras frente a frente con una mujer que ya habías visto…_

"**¡Sr Sagara?"-**_ dice la mujer de pelo corto que te había atendido en la clínica antes, ella tenía unas ojeras que demostraban que llevaba horas llorando._

"**Recepcionista"-**_ le dices recordando su cara. _

"**Soy Hana, secretaria de la Doctora Takani¿Qué le ocurrió?"**

"**Solo un pequeño lío"-**_ dices pasándola de largo sin tomarla en cuenta._

"**¿Fue… Tokumori-san cierto?"-**_ pregunta con algo de miedo. _

_Giras para verla a la cara, te das cuenta que lágrimas salen de sus ojos…_

"**No pensé que iba a llegar a ocurrir algo así… yo… escuché todo, y estuve con él antes que entraran a la clínica anoche…" **

"**¿Eres su cómplice?"-**_ te acercas a ella amenazante_

"**¡No! Yo no quería que esto ocurriera, yo solo… "  
**

_Mientras la escuchabas tu vista se hacía borrosa, te apoyaste en la muralla, haciendo presión sobre tu hombro derecho que era la herida que más te pesaba aparte de tu mano, ya que tu brazo izquierdo lo había alcanzado a curar muy bien Megumi, aunque aún dolía.  
_

"**Necesita ayuda…"-**_ dijo ella interrumpiendo su comentario y llanto – _**"Lo llevaré a mi casa, si lo curo acá podría ser peligroso, ya que la policía ha cerrado la clínica por investigaciones".**

"**No creo que pueda confiar en alguien que respete a LentesSucios"- **_dijiste tomando aire para reunir fuerzas _

"**Tiene que decidir entre quedarse aquí desangrándose y que lo encuentre la policía o ir a mi casa que es un lugar donde nunca irán"**

"**Maldición… si no tengo otra opción"- **_aceptas de mala gana._

_Reúnes gran cantidad de energía y logras caminar sin ayuda alguna, pronto llegan a su casa, entran y ella trata de curar tu herida._

"**Es algo complicado…"-**_ dijo observando detenidamente tu hombro_**- "No me creo capaz de sacar la bala, necesito a la Doctora… además su mano derecha¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre en ese estado?"**

"**Es una larga historia…"**

"**En verdad no pensé que Tokumori-san llegara a esto…"**

"**¿Cómo puedes respetar a un hombre como él?"**

"**No siempre fue así"-**_ ella baja la cabeza- _**"Antes era atento, preocupado, siempre me contó todo sobre su falso matrimonio, que no tenía contacto con Megumi-san…"**

"**¿Por qué sabes tanto de él?"- **_preguntas intrigado._

"**Es porque…"- **_Hana respira profundamente- _**"Soy su amante…"**

"**¿Desde cuando?"-**_ le preguntas sin ocultar la impresión._

"**Desde antes del falso matrimonio, yo traté de impedirlo, pero me fue imposible."**

_  
Hana termina de hacerte un vendaje para detener la hemorragia, pero el dolor no se te quitaba, ella se dirige a un mueble cercano y acerca una caja dejándola a tu lado.  
_

"**Estas son…"-**_ dijo abriendo la caja- _**"Las cartas que Tokumori-san me pidió que guardara"**

_  
Al verlas te das cuenta que eran todas aquellas cartas que habías escrito para Megumi, ahora todo se aclaraba, nunca había recibido una de ellas.  
_

"**Lo siento…"-**_ dijo pasándote la caja- _**"Yo solo trataba de que él fuera feliz, quería que deshiciera su falso matrimonio, pero nunca lo logré y ahora pasa esto…"**

_  
Hana no aguanta las lágrimas que vuelven a salir por sus ojos. Eso te pone incómodo, en verdad ella lo había hecho por estar enamorada de ese idiota. _

"**Estas cosas del amor siempre vienen a complicar la vida, es algo egoísta, pero el amor no puede existir sin serlo"-**_ le dices. _

"**No sé que hacer para ayudarlo… también sé que la Dra Takani nunca lo quiso, yo siempre estuve al lado de Tokumori-san, pero él casi solo me hablaba de ella, quien solo pensaba en el verdadero padre de su hijo"  
**

_Una alegría lleno tu ser, al saber que siempre te tuvo presente, a pesar de todo el tiempo que no la veías, ahora más que nada debías hacer que ella fuera feliz._

_El dolor de tu hombro seguía intenso, pero con una sonrisa caes de espalda a la cama.  
_

"**Lo siento Recepcionista, debo descansar un rato, siento que mi brazo va a desprenderse"**

"**Quédese acá, traeré ayuda, no se preocupe"-**_ ella sale de la casa dejándote solo.  
_

_Esperas eternamente mientras tratabas de detener la sangre que salía de tu cuerpo, aparte de tu mano derecha inmóvil, tu hombro estaba muy dañado por la bala. Decides cerrar los ojos por un momento, pensando que habrá ocurrido en la estación de policía. _

_Muchas imágenes pasan por tu mente, varias que no querías pensar. Pronto sientes un extraño alivio en tu hombro, abres tus ojos y ves que se encuentra con un nuevo vendaje. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en estado semiconsciente?_

"**Por fin estas despierto"-**_ escuchas una voz de mujer ya conocida._

"**¡Megumi!"-**_ dices con asombro- _**"¿Cómo es que estás aquí, qué ocurrió?**

"**Tranquilo"-**_ te dice deteniendo tus palabras poniendo su dedo sobre tu boca.- _**"Haz perdido mucha sangre, debes descansar"**

"**¿Cómo quieres que descanse si no sé que ha pasando?"**

"**Enviaron a Tokumori y a Garou a un hospital, apenas vuelva a abrir los ojos Tokumori contará su parte de la historia. A mí, primero me enviaron a casa para curar mis heridas, mientras investigaban más el caso…"**

"**¿Tus heridas?"-**_ le preguntas preocupado._

"**Nada en comparación a ti"**_- dice apuntando su hombro izquierdo vendado.- _**"Estaba con Souzou en casa y llegó Hana diciéndome que te encontrabas grave aquí… así llegué, encontrándote sin sentido en el suelo, saqué la bala de tu hombro y arregle tus vendajes, eso es todo."**

"**Así que cumpliste con curarme ¿Y ahora…?"**

"**Por suerte Garou no habla, en cambio, cuando Tokumori cuente su versión estaré perdida… dirá que lo engañé, que si había alguien más en la habitación"**

"**Y tu reputación como Doctora perfecta…"**

"**Ya no importa…"**

"**Déjame como el culpable"- **_le dices- _**"Yo no tengo reputación que cuidar"**

"… **Leí algunas de tus cartas"- **_dijo ignorando tu sugerencia, apuntando la caja y con su mirada baja _**-"Hana me dijo que las había guardado todo este tiempo, veo que no mentías…".**

"**Menos mal que lo ahora me crees, pero tenemos que encontrar la solución a lo de LentesSucios"**

_En eso entra corriendo Hana a la casa, llega casi sin aire y llorando descontroladamente._

"**¡Hana¿Qué ocurre?"-**_ Megumi la toma del hombro._

"**Tokumori-san… Tokumori-san…"-**_ dice Hana cayendo de rodillas._

"**¿Ha despertado ese imbécil?"-**_ preguntas sentándote. _

"**Tokumori-san… ha muerto"-**_ Hana llora desconsoladamente._

"**¡QUÉ?"-**_ exclaman ambos al no creer lo que dijo Hana._

_No sabías si alegrarte o sentir su muerte, te daba más pena como se encontraba aquella mujer que lloraba._

"**Aparte del gran golpe en su cabeza…"- **_contó entre sollozos Hana_**- "Tenía una herida profunda en su pecho".**

"**¿Herida en su pecho?"-**_ te preguntas sin saber en que momento ocurrió eso._

"**Dra Takani…"-**_ continúa Hana- _**"Se le ha acusado de asesinato". **

"**¿Qué?"-**_ reclamas- _**"¡No! Ella no tiene la culpa"**

_Megumi pone sus manos sobre su cara, en ese instante con un fuerte golpe de la puerta entra la policía a la casa._

"**Takani Megumi, hemos venido a buscarla por ser acusada de asesinar a su esposo"-**_ dijo un policía acercándose. _

_Megumi dignamente se pone de pie, sin poner resistencia ni dirigirte alguna mirada, camina hacia la policía. Al ver que se porta como si fueras invisible, decides ponerte de pie sin pensarlo._

"**Alto"-**_ dices al levantarte- _**"Yo soy el culpable"**

"**No escuchen a ese tipo, es solo un ebrio que tuvo una pelea en un bar, aún tiene los efectos del alcohol"- **_dijo Megumi fríamente. _

"**Es cierto…"-**_ Hana ayuda con la mentira- _**"Yo lo encontré y pedí la ayuda de la Doctora".**

"**No me importan los ebrios, solo hemos venido a buscar a la culpable"-**_ dijo uno de los policías llevándose a Megumi y cerrando la puerta. _

_Te quedas de pié y Hana se pone frente a ti impidiendo que los sigas, en verdad, aún no reunías energía para hacerlo, Megumi otra vez, se iba de tu lado sin que fueras de ayuda._

_ooooooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooo _

**¿Cuál fue la causa de la muerte de Tokumori… el golpe de Sano o esa herida misteriosa¿Se librará Megumi de la culpa?**

**¿Sano recuperará la energía perdida por sus heridas?**

…

**El final se acerca ya!...**

**Espero no haya sido muy aburrido xX**

**Las pruebas me tienen de nervios… GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**


	5. Culpable de Asesinato

**Primero que todo… ¡Perdón por la demora! Me quedé sin PC mucho tiempo, pero ahora he vuelto… perdí todo lo que llevaba, lo tuve que hacer de nuevo.  
Ojalá no hayan perdido mucho el hilo de la historia…**

**Espero que haya quedado bien.  
A continuar hacia el final….**

**ooOOoo**

**Culpable de Asesinato**

_Han culpado a Megumi del asesinato de LentesSucios, los policías se la han llevado.  
Te quedas de pié y Hana se pone frente a ti impidiendo que los sigas, en verdad, aún no reunías energía para hacerlo, Megumi otra vez, se iba de tu lado sin que fueras de ayuda._

- _**"MALDICION!"-** gritas dando un paso y perdiendo el equilibrio por la falta de energía._

- **"_No sé preocupe, yo iré a aclarar las cosas"-_**_ Hana sale de la casa y quedas solo apoyado en el suelo. _

_La cabeza te pesaba demasiado, pero no podías quedarte así, das un respiro profundo, golpeas fuertemente tu frente, te pones de pié lo más erguido posible y sales de la casa envuelto de nueva energía._  
_Corres por las calles hasta encontrar la Estación de Policías, empuñas tu mano y entras golpeando la puerta._

**- "_¿Dónde se encuentra Megumi Takani?"-_**_ gritas al primer policía que ves tomándolo del brazo._

**- "_¡Cuidado con lo que haga señor!"-_**_ te responde muy enojado. _

**- "_¿Dónde está ella?"-_**_ lo tomas sin pensar de su camisa, levantándolo del suelo_

- **"_¡LO PODEMOS ARRESTAR POR ESTO!"_**_- te amenaza el policía flotando a tus pies. _

_Estabas demasiado preocupado, enojado, enrabiado por lo que pasaba que medías menos tus acciones, de pronto sientes el olor de un tabaco que conocías muy bien._

**- " _Veo que aún existen imbéciles como éste"_**_ - dice una voz conocida de un escritorio a tu derecha._

_Giras la cabeza y el asombro de ver a esa persona en especial fumando, como siempre, en un momento como éste, hace que sueltes al policía que cae al suelo. _

**- _ "¡SAITOH! Cara de Lobo ¿Qué haces aquí?"-_**_ gritas de impresión al ver a tu antiguo rival._

- **"_Lo siento, no conozco a ningún Saitoh, creo que me está confundiendo"_**_- dice dignamente fumando._

**- " _Inspector Fujita ¿Conoce a este hombre?"-_**_ dice el policía parándose del suelo._

**- "_Claro que no conozco a este imbécil"-_**_ Saitoh se levanta de su asiento- **"Por favor déjeme encargarme de él".**_

_- **"Sí Inspector"-** el policía los deja solos._

_Recuerdas que él continuaba su trabajo con los policías junto a sus espías, ocultando su nombre, no tenías idea que se encontraba en Aizu. Aún no reaccionabas por verlo de nuevo, pero unas grandes ganas de pelear con él llenaron tu ser._

**- "_Si buscas a la mujer Zorro está siendo interrogada"-_**_ te dijo fumando cerca de ti cuando ya estaban solos._

- "**_Maldito Saitoh, Estás ahí fumando como siempre tan tranquilo, sabiendo que Megumi es acusada por algo que no hizo"._**

- **"_Cállate idiota, soy el Inspector Fujita, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil imprudente, además ella no necesita tu ayuda para que sea juzgada libre… o culpable."_**

**- _"¡No creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados! La ayudaré y luego tendré una buena pelea contigo."-_**_ levantas tu puño frente a él. _

- **"_Sí claro"-_**_ el Cara de Lobo te mira de pies a cabeza- **"En ese estado hasta un niño te vencería"-** dirige su mirada a tus heridas. _

**- "_¡NO TE BURLES DE MI! Voy a entrar a buscarla"-_**_ afirmas sin miedo alguno_

**- "_Haz lo que quieras, aunque solo serás un estorbo, ella se encuentra en la penúltima sala de la derecha"._**

- **"_MALDITO LOBO, Pronto nos enfrentaremos de nuevo"-_**_ corres en busca de Megumi_

_Llegas frente a la sala indicada, pateas la puerta y esta se abre, recibes la mirada de tres policías que rodeaban a Megumi que se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa, con sus manos tapándose la cara. _

**- "_Ella es inocente, yo maté a ese bastardo"-_**_ gritas sin pensar._

- **"¡_IDIOTA¿Qué haces acá?"- _**_pregunta ella enojada parándose de su silla._

**- "¡Vengo a salvarte! _Arréstenme, yo soy el culpable".-_**_ golpeas la mesa._

_Todos los policías te miran impresionados, hasta que alguien entra a la habitación._

**- "_Muy inteligente de tu parte"-_**_ dice Saitoh fumando otra vez- **"Mira que culparte para salvar a tu mujer"**_

**- "¡_GRRRRR! No te burles maldito Lobo, Megumi es inocente y puedo probarlo".-_**_ lo apuntas otra vez con tu puño, pero él, como siempre no demuestra reacción alguna._

_La miras y ella se encontraba firme, tan digna como siempre, y para tu sorpresa no dijo alguno de sus insultos hacia ti._

**- "_Interesante aclaración… pero no la veo necesaria"-_**_ Saitoh acaba el cigarro y lo tira al suelo._

- **"_¿Qué dices?"-_**_ te exaltas más aún._

- **"_El caso ya está cerrado"-_**_ afirma sin inmutarse._

- **"_¿Qué?"-_**_ Megumi se asombra**- "¿Cómo que cerrado? Yo no he terminado de declarar"**_

- **"_MALDITO NO PUEDES HACER ESO"-_**_ vas a arrojarte contra él, pero una mano en tu hombro te detiene, giras tu cabeza y ves que Megumi te dice con su mirada que no hagas nada._

**- "_Silencio… aún no he dado la resolución"-_**_ dice Saitoh con una libreta en la mano. _

**- ¿_PUES CUAL ES?-_**_ preguntas exaltado y nervioso._

- **"_El caso de homicidio de Tokumori, ha encontrado a su culpable…"_**

**- "_Más vale que no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir"_**_- lo amenazas_

- **"_Sanosuke ya déjalo"-_**_ Megumi tiraba de tu manga._

- **"_No interrumpas… como iba diciendo… el culpable ha aparecido y se encuentra en esta habitación"_**

- _**"Sanosuke no es el culpable"-** ahora Megumi se colocaba frente a Saitoh muy enojada. _

**- "_Claro que lo soy"-_**_ la giras frente a ti mirándola._

**- "¡_NO! IDIOTA, TÚ NO LO ERES"-_**_ lo rectifica muy segura._

_Mientras ustedes dos discutían quien era el verdadero culpable, Saitoh vuelve encender un cigarro muy tranquilo. _

**- "D_ije que el culpable se encontraba en esta habitación, pero no dije que fuera uno de ustedes"-_**_ dijo Saitoh muy calmado. _

**- "¿_QUÉ?"-_**_ a ambos le impresionó su afirmación_

**- "_Por favor…"-_**_ Saitoh da medio giro y tras él aparece alguien conocido._

- **"_Yo… soy la culpable"-_**_ dijo la recepcionista acercándose._

**- "_HANA ¿Por qué?"-_**_ pregunta Megumi sin creerlo._

- **"_Yo…"-_**_ comenzó a hablar Hana con una voz entrecortada y casi llorando.- **"Antes que Tokumori-san entrara a la clínica junto con Garou, yo me encontraba con él, al tratar de impedir que fuera, enterré una daga en su pecho… yo no quería que fuera donde Megumi, no soportaba más ser solamente su amante… quería que fuera totalmente mío"**- la mujer rompe en llanto todos ahí quedaron impresionados. _

**- _"¿Su amante?"-_**_ Megumi cambia su tono pálido a un rojo intenso- **"¡Ese bastardo!, Lo sospechaba, se lo pregunté mil veces y nunca lo aceptó"**_

**- "Lo siento mucho"-** Hana seguía llorando

**- "Hana, él era un mal hombre"-** Megumi pasó su mano entre su cabello**- "No sufras tanto por él"**

- ** "_Ahora el interrogatorio corresponde a esta mujer"-_**_ dice Saitoh- **"Por favor salgan de la sala y vuelvan a sus vidas, los llamaré si necesito algo". **_

_Hana se sienta donde antes se encontraba Megumi y ella pasa por tu lado saliendo de la sala con una mano apoyando su frente, la sigues y la puerta es cerrada por dentro, los dos llegan a la entrada de la Estación de Policía sin decir palabra alguna. Hasta que…_

**- "_Eres un idiota"-_**_ dice ella sin mirarte- **"Podrías haber quedado arrestado"**_

**- "_Tú eres una tonta"-_**_ dices girándola frente a ti- **"No iba a quedarme encerrado en esa casa sin hacer algo".**_

**- _ "No tienes derecho de llamarme tonta, mírate, en el estado que estás y andabas buscando pelea". _**

_Acababas de acordarte que estabas herido, por lo que comenzó a dolerte todo el cuerpo de nuevo… solo tu cabeza dura había permitido llegar hasta ahí con todas las heridas que tenías._

_**- "Vamos"-** te dice ella avanzando frente a ti- **"Debo terminar de curar esas heridas, como la clínica está destruida tendrás que ir a casa"** _

_La sigues sin comentario alguno, con tus manos en los bolsillos como siempre. Admites que el momento era un poco incómodo, teniendo tanto que decir pero seguías en silencio, sin saber lo que ella pensaba. _

_Megumi ni siquiera giraba para ver si la estabas siguiendo… pensaste en desaparecer… esconderte, hacerle una broma, pero tu cabeza de chorlito hizo darte cuenta que no era el mejor momento para eso, así que solo te detuviste para probar que es lo que haría.  
Ella seguía avanzando... y avanzando… y avanzando… veías como se alejaba de seguro no se había dado cuenta que no la estabas siguiendo… antes que ella desapareciera de tu vista se detiene bruscamente… gira hacia ti y…_

- **"_¡¿QUE NO PIENSAS SEGUIRME ESTUPIDO TORI ATAMA?!"-_**_ te grita para tu asombro muy enojada._

**- "_Quería ver si estabas atenta a mí Kitsune"-_**_ la situación causó que una risa saliera de tu boca._

- ** "_BAKA, si quieres me sigues, sino… puedes quedarte tirado en la calle"-_**_ toda la gente miraba como ella gritaba._

- **"_Ya ya, no seas tan escandalosa"-_**_ dices caminando un poco a prisa hasta llegar a su lado. Ella te mira con chispas en los ojos_

**- "_Tranquila, no me extrañes tanto"._**

**- "_BAKA"-_**_ se da media vuelta y sigue caminando._

_Avanzas unos pasos más y quedas andando a su altura…_

**- "_Por fin aprendes a caminar al lado de una dama"-_**_ dice jugando con su pelo._

**- "¿_En serio? Y… ¿Dónde está la dama?"-_**_ preguntas irónicamente._

**- "¡_IDIOTA!"- _**_te grita_

- **"¡_ZORRA!"-_**_ le sigues el juego_

**- "_CABEZA DE POLLO"_**

**- "_ARPIA"_**

- **"_Sigues tan maduro como antes"-_**_ te da una mirada de reojo._

**- "_Y tú tan amable"_**

**- "_Lo mismo digo"_**

**- "¡_Tssssk!"-_**_ te quejas, pero vez que una escondida sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. _

_Por este momento sentiste que las cosas volvían a ser como antes, mucho antes que todo pasara, cuando los dos se la pasaban solo peleando, por tu parte ella te causaba sensaciones que te intranquilizaban, que te confundían, porque nunca antes habías sentido eso hacia alguien, ese miedo a nuevos sentimientos hacían que colocaras una barrera frente a ti y expresaras lo que sentías a través de molestarla. Por supuesto ella era experta en seguir el juego, o empezarlo también. Es impresionante como ha pasado el tiempo, y eso sigue aún intacto en ustedes, hasta el mismo sentimiento que aún no comprendías hacía que tu cuerpo se llenara de un escalofrío, muy agradable, mas bien, si sabías lo que era, pero tan bruto que saliste, que aún no lo admitías… pensar en tantas cosas, hizo que saliera un profundo suspiro. _

"_**¿Y ese suspiro?"-** dice Megumi arqueando una ceja- **"¿Qué pensabas?"** _

"_**Nada"-** le mientes claro, era tu especialidad negar cuando te ponías sentimental.- **"Solo debe ser el cansancio". **_

"_**Bueno, ahora descansarás hemos llegado"  
**_

_Estaban frente a la casa y ambos entran… en verdad estabas cansado, esperas que ella haya creído que esa era la razón de tu suspiro, pero tú, para nada la creías, a pesar de todo lo que haz hecho, sentido, vivido, aún no comprendías bien que era lo que causaba reaccionar de esa forma frente a ella, queriendo decir tantas cosas, pero guardando silencio, sin conocer aún la palabra correcta o admitir que es…_

"_**¡Amor!"-** dice Megumi y un pequeño niño corre a sus brazos._

_Amor… ese niño… él... es tu hijo¿Cómo era posible qué habías olvidado su presencia? En verdad eres un idiota, solo estabas pensando en ti… ese niño… el pequeño Souzou, era su hijo, te quedaste quieto observándolo… tenía tus ojos, tu pelo desordenado, pero negro como el de Megumi, pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos. _

**- "_Hola enano"-_**_ le dices con una sonrisa._

_En verdad no fue el mejor saludo a tu hijo, pero ¿Qué más se puede esperar de ti?... podrías haber dicho algo mejor, pero ya estaba hecho, Souzou te miraba, pero no dirigía ninguna palabra hacia ti. Te sentiste nervioso, extraño frente a su mirada tan seria para un pequeño de su edad.  
Ahora las cosas se complicaban dentro de ti, sin saber como reaccionar frente a una situación por la que no creíste pasar._

**- _"Señora. ¿Se encuentra bien?"-_**_ se acerca la criada a Megumi _

**- _ "Sí, muchas gracias Mika¿Podrías preparar la comida?"_**

_- **"En un momento señora"-** Mika se dirige a la cocina. _

_Megumi toma al pequeño Souzou y se sienta frente a él._

"_**Souzou… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes?"- **le pregunta con una voz muy tierna, que muy pocas veces le habías escuchado._

"_**Sí…"-** responde el niño mirándola a los ojos_

"_**Hoy es el día"-** Megumi le sonríe y Souzou la abraza**.- "Tu me avisas cuando estés listo" **_

_No sabías si interrumpir, te estabas sintiendo completamente invisible y no comprendías mucho la escena, Souzou se soltó de los brazos de Megumi y corrió a otra sala._

_**¿Qué le haz dicho?**_

"_**Voy a terminar de curar tus heridas, para que después comamos"-** te dijo ella ignorando tu pregunta._

"_**Respóndeme y ¿A dónde fue Souzou?"**- preguntaste_

"_**Sígueme para terminar de curar tus heridas"**_

_Megumi te ignoraba por alguna razón, ya estabas pensando alguna forma de actuar quizás gritarle para que te escuche o tomarla del brazo, lo que te preocupaba era la reacción de Souzou y como iba a cambiar tu vida de ahora en adelante._

_**ooOOoo**_

_**¿Cómo hará Sanosuke para que Souzou lo acepte?  
¿Qué pasará con Megumi viviendo aún en la casa del difunto Tokumori?  
El próximo será el último capítulo.**_

_**Perdón por toda la demora U  
Gracias por sus reviews!**_


	6. Al Fin Te Encontré

**_Capítulo Final— ¡Gracias a todos por leerlo!_**

ooOOoo

_**Al fin te Encontré**_

_Megumi te ignoraba por alguna razón, ya estabas pensando alguna forma de actuar quizás gritarle para que te escuche o tomarla del brazo, lo que te preocupaba era la reacción de Souzou y como iba a cambiar tu vida de ahora en adelante _

"_**Voy a terminar de curar tus heridas, para que después comamos"-** te dijo ella._

"_**¿A dónde fue Souzou?"-** preguntaste otra vez_

"_**A… lavarse las manos para comer"**- respondió dudando. _

_No quisiste hacer más preguntas, pero, te sentías algo incómodo, dejaste que ella terminara de vendarte sin siquiera quejarte. Había un molesto silencio de ambos, tenías que pensar rápido algo para que el momento no se hiciera eterno._

"_**¿Qué hay para comer?"-** fue lo primero que se te ocurrió preguntar_

"**_Veo que siempre comer es tu prioridad"_**

"_**Fue solo para romper el silencio"-** dices con sinceridad_

"**_Pensé que no querías hablar"_**

"**_Claro que quiero, pero tú no me hablabas"._**

"**_Pues yo estaba esperando que tú dijeras algo."_**

"**_¡Tsssk! que problemático"_**

"_**Tú eres el problemático… pero a pesar de eso…"-** Megumi se queda muda unos instantes_

"_**Eh?"- **la miras extrañado, ella pasó sus manos por su pelo, tratando de ocultar algo de nerviosismo._

"_**A pesar de tus heridas…"- **siguió hablando tocándose el pelo cada vez más rápido**- "Llegaste hasta la Policía a buscarme y… yo…"**_

"_**Si quieres agradecérmelo pues estoy esperándolo"- **le dices en tono burlesco pensando que así se tranquilizaría._

"_**¡ESTÚPIDO! Siempre tan bruto, olvida lo que te iba a decir"- **ella se levanta dirigiéndose afuera de la sala. _

"_**Espera, Kitsune"- **la sigues y la tomas del brazo, sabiendo que acababas de arruinar algo que podría haber sido un momento especial**- "No tienes que agradecerme"- **pasas tu mano restregando tu cara y respiras profundamente**- "Lo hice porque no iba a quedarme tranquilo si te pasaba algo".**_

"_**Pfff!"- **ella mueve su brazo y la sueltas**- "A veces dices cosas lindas"**_

"_**Siempre las digo"- **admites con orgullo, como si fuera cierto._

"_**Claro… como saludar a tu hijo con "Hola enano" ¿Hay algo más lindo que eso?"- **ella sonríe irónicamente._

"_**Pues es un enano lindo"- **dices sonrientemente._

"**_Pfff Jajajajajaja"_**

_Hace mucho no veías reír a Megumi, menos por algo tan sencillo que dijiste, pero te gustaba verla contenta… quizás podría ser que fuera feliz a tu lado, quien sabe, rascaste tu cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Ella salió de la sala y se dirigían a comer, Souzou se encontraba ya sentado a la mesa._

"_**Mamá estoy listo"-** dijo el pequeño con una mirada muy decidida para un niño de tres años. _

"_**Me alegro mucho amor"- **Megumi lo abraza por un par de segundos_

_**¿Listo para qué?- **preguntas sin entender._

_Souzou se puso de pie y para tu sorpresa se para frente de ti, te llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, pero, te miraba hacia arriba con gran personalidad, te agachaste para quedar más cerca de él. _

"_**Eres mi papá"-** dijo muy seguro con su voz infantil. _

_Quedas impactado por la forma que lo dijo, nunca pensaste que iba a ser tan directo, y como si no supieras que él es tu hijo, tu corazón tuvo una fuerte contracción. No sabías que decirle aparte de un "Sí", miras a Megumi y se encontraba sonriente esperando que hicieras algo._

"_**Y tú eres mi enano lindo"-** dices acariciando su pelo, claro no era el mejor halago para un hijo, pero había salido de tu corazón. Megumi estaba aguantando su risa por tu sutileza._

"_**Yo quiero que te quedes con nosotros"**- dijo Souzou y te abrazó_

_Al tener al pequeño entre tus brazos sentiste como si volvieras a nacer, una sensación muy extraña, un escalofrío agradable, ahora estabas seguro de lo que era… es amor.  
Amor hacia ese pequeño ser que estaba entre tus brazos. Una lágrima corrió por tu mejilla, pero no dejaste que terminara su recorrido. Miraste a Megumi y ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo impactada por lo que el pequeño había dicho, de sus ojos también salían lágrimas._

"_**No quiero que mi mamá esté sola"-** dijo el pequeño entre tus brazos._

"_**¡Souzou!"-** interrumpe Megumi- **"No digas eso, no puedes pedirle cosas que no pueda hacer" **_

"_**Yo quiero que se quede, quiero tener papá"- **Souzou te abrazaba más fuerte._

_Las palabras de Megumi te afectaron, "Cosas que no pueda hacer", pero, ¿A qué habías venido? A recuperarla, a que ella no estuviera sola, o mejor dicho, que tú no siguieras solo._

"_**Hijo, amor"-** Megumi se acercó a Souzou tratando de separarlo de tí- **"Yo me conformaba con que lo aceptaras como tu padre, pero no puedes pedir que se quede, él no…"**_

"_**Megumi…"** – dices, tomando suavemente al pequeño por sus hombros- **"Yo no he dicho que no puedo quedarme".**_

"**_¿Qué dices? Si tú eres un buscavidas, andas por el mundo encontrando peleas y solo de eso te importa para vivir "_**

_Quedas inmóvil, Megumi estaba diciéndote cosas que te dolían, pero que eran ciertas, por lo menos hace algún tiempo tu vida era solo eso, pero ahora…_

"_**¿Para qué crees que vine a Aizu?"-** dices poniéndote de pie enfrentándote a ella**- "¿Por qué crees que demoré tanto en volver? Pues era porque estaba armando un futuro, un futuro seguro para…"-** te detienes arrepintiéndote- **"Quien sabe…"**_

_Souzou te mira extrañado, Megumi lo abraza sin dejar de mirarte sin saber que decir, apoyas tu mano en la cabeza del pequeño acariciándola._

"_**Me encontré con esta sorpresa, y los problemas que ya superamos, ahora más que nunca, me gustaría…"-** respiras profundamente para tener valor- **"Me gustaría quedarme a tu lado."**_

_Megumi queda helada sin reaccionar, Souzou los mira a ambos._

"_**¿Hablas… en serio?"-** dice ella arqueando una ceja._

"_**Por supuesto, pero si no quieres creerme, es cosa tuya"-** te molestó su actitud de no creerte al haber dicho algo que te costó tanto. _

_En ese instante entra Mika, su empleada a donde ustedes se encontraban._

"**_Señora, disculpe que moleste, la buscan en la entrada". _**

_Megumi sale rápidamente y muy nerviosa, no sabías si era porque la buscaban o por lo que acababas de decir. Miras a Souzou y le sonríes._

"_**¿Tu mamá te dijo que me pidieras que me quedara?"-** le preguntas mirándolo a los ojos._

"**_No, mi mamá me dijo que eras mi papá y que no eras malo."_**

"**_¿Solo eso?"_**

"**_Sí"._**

"_**Muy bien"-** acaricias de nuevo su cabeza- **"Voy a ver quien busca a mamá".**_

_Sales de la sala en dirección a la entrada. Vez que en la puerta se encontraba a alguien con quien tenías cuentas pendientes._

"_**ORRAAAAA Cara de Lobo ¿Vienes a pelear?"-** gritas corriendo hacia Saitoh_

"_**¡Sanosuke! No seas bruto, trae información importante"-** dice Megumi agarrando tu chaqueta._

"_**No me impresiona esa reacción de un pollo salvaje"- **Saitoh se encontraba fumando tranquilamente._

"_**¡Ohoho! Si que es un Pollo Salvaje"- **dice Megumi burlándose_

"_**Aquí está la orden del desalojo de esta casa"- **dice Saitoh pasando una carta, la risa de Megumi se acaba en el momento_

"_**¿Desalojo?"- **pregunta preocupada Megumi recibiendo la carta._

"_**Tiene tres días para buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir"- **Saitoh explicaba muy calmado**- "Familiares de Tokumori vendrán a ocupar la casa, ya que, se comprobó que ustedes nunca se casaron, nada de lo de él le pertenece, en cuanto a la clínica…"**_

"_**La Clínica es mía"- **interrumpe Megumi rápidamente_

"_**No se te ocurra quitarle la Clínica maldito Lobo"- **dices apuntándolo con el dedo._

"_**No he terminado"- **Saitoh acaba el cigarro y enciende otro**- "El tiempo que demorará en reconstruirla será algo largo. Sobre el dinero no hay problemas, como la clínica ha ayudado a todos los ciudadanos a veces sin cobrarles, las autoridades ayudarán con lo que se necesita".**_

"_**Muchas… gracias- **dice Megumi más tranquila_

"_**Bien, eso es todo me retiro."- **Saitoh da media vuelta._

"_**Espera Cara de Lobo, no te irás sin pelear"- **das dos pasos hacia él._

"_**No tengo tiempo para jugar con niños"- **te responde alejándose._

"**_¡HEY ESPERA TE DIGO!"_**

"_**En vez de portarte como un crío"- **te habla sin voltear**- "Mejor dedícate a cuidar a tu hijo"**_

_Esas palabras de Saitoh hicieron que te inmovilizaras, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Miras a Megumi y ella se encontraba sonrojada, dio media vuelta y volvió a la casa. _

"_**Si tienes dudas, no es la primera vez que Saitoh se encuentra en Aizu, ya habíamos hablado y conoce a Souzou desde que nació"- **dice Megumi echándose viento._

"**_¿Así que ese Lobo supo de mi hijo antes que yo?"_**

"_**Pues sí"- **dijo volviendo al color natural de su cara. _

"**_Maldito LOBO, me lo encontré hace dos años y nada me dijo"_**

"**_Yo… se lo pedí"_**

"_**¿Qué?"- **te exaltaste**- "¿Por qué querías ocultar su existencia"**_

" _**Porque tenía mis razones"- **ella te da la espalda_

"_**Dímelas"**_

"**_No quería que vinieras a Aizu por obligación"_**

"_**¿Obligación?"**_

_Te quedas pensando sus palabras, es cierto que si Saitoh te hubiera contado de la existencia de Souzou, no habrías dejado pasar tanto tiempo, pero.._

"_**Habrías venido solo por Souzou…"- **concluye ella por ti._

"**_No es cierto, también por ti y no lo niegues, voy a ser directo, ya no soy el aventurero de antes"._**

"_**Claro, lo haz demostrado muy bien"- **dice ella con su tono de siempre._

"… **Me sigue gustando pelear pero ahora tengo donde vivir… tengo una casa de campo, no muy lejos de acá, aunque ahora se encuentran Uki y su esposo, también vive ahí mi hermano Outa, la casa es grande y podríamos…"**

"**¿Quieres que nos vayamos a vivir con ustedes?"- **pregunta ella asombrada.

"**Claro ¿Por qué no?"- **le sonríes.

"**Pero seríamos muchos, quizás un estorbo, tu hermana querrá formar familia".**

"**Pero esa casa es para mi familia, por eso quiero que vayas conmigo y con Souzou por supuesto".**

Megumi queda muda, solamente la miras, pero ella no dice ninguna otra palabra, aparece Souzou a tu lado.

"**Papá vamos a jugar"**

"**Claro pequeño a ¿Qué quieres jugar?"- **le preguntas alegremente.

"**A pelear"**

Megumi pone una de sus manos en la cara claro, él era igual a ti. Mientras jugabas con Souzou, ella se dedicaba a mirarlos, sin hablar, como meditando sobre su vida o lo que podría ser de ella. La noche se acercaba, Megumi acostó al pequeño y se dirigió al patio sola, mirando el cielo.

"**¿Qué ocurre?"- **te acercas a ella

"**Pienso"**

"**¿En qué?"**

"**En el futuro"**

"**Me imagino que vez cosas hermosas"**

"**Cosas borrosas"- **dice ella sentándose.

"**Yo no lo veo así"- **te sientas a su lado**- "Imagina un campo, a Souzou jugando… a nosotros… juntos."**

"**¿Estas loco? Ves las cosas muy sencillas, y ¿Desde cuándo tu sentimiento hacia mi es tan fuerte?, estoy segura que si Souzou no existiera no estarías aquí"- **ella ni siquiera te miraba.

"**No digas estupideces yo vine sin saber si él existía y cuando pensé que era hijo de LentesSucios mi mundo se había acabado, todo lo planeado… todo lo soñado"**

"**¿Tú haciendo planes? ¿Pensando en un futuro? ¡Baka!"**

"**¿Eh? Tú eres la tonta que sigues siendo tan fría como siempre, no te das cuenta que quiero que las cosas mejoren"**

"**Tú eres el frío, yo no sé que es lo que sientes de verdad"**

"**Yo tampoco lo se de ti"**

Megumi se levanta y se dirige a entrar, la tomas del brazo y la giras frente a ti, la abrazas fuertemente… ella trata de soltarte pero termina por rendirse.

"**Déjame tranquila"**

"**Souzou explica todo lo que siento por ti"- **le dices en su oído**- "Cuando él me abrazo sentí lo que era el… amor"**

"**Amor a Souzou"- **dice ella con la cabeza baja.

"**Baka… me di cuenta que era lo mismo que siento hacia ti"**

"… **Tonto…"**

Tomaste su cara, la acariciaste y luego te acercaste para poder darle un suave beso, ella primero trató de resistirse pero al sentir su respiración tan cerca de la tuya, no pudiste contenerte para besarla apasionadamente, esperaste alguna reacción de ella, algún comentario, pero nada salió de sus labios.

"**Tú eres la razón por la que volví a Aizu, nunca he podido olvidarte, si no me crees, no valdría la pena que yo siga aquí y seria mejor que me marchara."- **dices abrazándola fuertemente

La dejas ir al ver que ella no reacciona, piensas que te haz equivocado de nuevo, talvez no haz madurado, tu mente no estaba tranquila, menos tu corazón. Te diriges a la puerta de la casa sin voltear, pero, pronto sientes que unos brazos recorren tu cintura.

"**¡Idiota! No te vayas…"- **dice ella con su cabeza apoyada en tu espalda**- "Necesito… que estés aquí por Souzou… y por mí".**

"**Megumi… yo…"**

"**Deseo que formemos una familia de verdad"**

"**Yo esperaba que dijeras eso."- **le sonríes

Giras frente a ella y ahora tu abrazo es correspondido, vuelve a recorrer en tu cuerpo ese agradable escalofrío al tenerla cerca de ti, esa sensación que deseas que nunca acabe.**  
**Por fin Megumi daba el comienzo a lo que esperabas hace tanto tiempo, algo que iba a ser tu nueva vida, de vuelta a tu encuentro.

**ooOOoo**

**¡Terminé!  
Debía terminarlo tarde o temprano,  
Igual me cuesta imaginar a Sano tranquilo en un lado,  
capacito que se le ocurra irse de viaje xD**

**Bueno GRACIAS A TODOS en especial a:**

Arcasdrea, Gabyhyatt, Raposa, Lara, Al Shinomori,Vitoria, Jasmin, Calm89, Barbara-Maki, Okashira Janet

**Que por sus comentarios me han dado ganas de continuar, a pesar de todos los problemas que trae la vida.  
También gracias a los que leen y no dejan review, espero que esta vez puedan dejar.**

**Nos leemos!  
CUIDENSE **


End file.
